Asrama Ketua Murid
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Bagaimana keseharian sepasang ketua murid yang tinggal dalam satu asrama di Akademi Pledis? Apakah hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berkembang sesuai harapan para penghuni akademi? Meanie / GS


Wonwoo terbangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan bingung dan kacau. Matanya masih mengerjap perlahan, menyadarkan dirinya dari rasa kantuk dan kilasan apa yang telah ia lakukan hari kemarin. Semuanya berbaur samar dalam kepalanya. Sampai jemari lentik sang nona Jeon itu bergerak mengelus bibirnya.

Sial.

Sekarang Wonwoo teringat terakhir kali apa yang terjadi sewaktu ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartemen baru Seungcheol, hadiah ulang tahun pemuda itu yang ke-18. Wonwoo telah menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa jam di sana. Tentu saja dengan beberapa sahabat mereka untuk mengadakan pesta kecil.

Wonwoo menghela napas kesal mengingat betapa beruntungnya hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran si penyelenggara acara, sebotol minuman keras bisa tersaji di hadapan 8 siswa sekolah menengah atas. Walau para gadis yang berjumlah 3 orang itu hanya mencoba seteguk tetap saja efek yang ditimbulkan sudah menjalar cepat. Para gadis yang datang merupakan anak baik-baik yang tidak suka kehidupan malam. Berbeda dengan para pemuda yang lebih bebas dalam mengkonsumsi minuman.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan paginya. Wonwoo mengerang malas, menutup wajahnya dengan selimut hangatnya. Mencoba menghiraukan musik yang mengalun dengan kerasnya. Sangat jarang gadis bernama lengkap Jeon Wonwoo itu merasa malas bangun dari tempat tidur di pagi hari.

"Won, matikan alarm-mu," erang Jeonghan dengan suara seraknya seraya mendorong lemah badan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, cepat matikan atau kubuang ponselmu keluar." Kali ini ancaman terdengar dari Jihoon yang masih menutup matanya, namun kakinya sudah menendang-nendang kaki Wonwoo yang tidur di tengah dirinya dan Jeonghan.

Dengan geraman rendah Wonwoo mencoba menarik tubuhnya menjauhi gravitasi kuat dari kehangatan ranjang. Bola mata bermanik kecokelatan miliknya masih memproses letak ponsel yang ia taruh asal semalam. Wonwoo mengerang malas saat harus menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya untuk melewati Jihoon dan meraih ponselnya di atas meja kecil tepat di samping ranjang lalu mematikannya.

Kemudian tanpa peduli waktu, Wonwoo memilih merebahkan dirinya kembali untuk menyelami mimpi. Masa bodoh dengan cahaya matahari yang semakin kuat menyusup masuk di antara tirai kamar. Pagi ini masih terlalu dingin, ia yakin salju di luar sana menumpuk dengan lebatnya jika mengingat derasnya salju yang turun sejak kemarin sore.

Baru saja Wonwoo akan melaksanakan niat mulianya untuk tak mengingat waktu. Ketukan di pintu kamar beberapa kali terdengar olehnya.

"Wonwoo. Kau sudah bangun? Bisa keluar sebentar?" Suara bariton khas pemuda yang sudah beranjak dewasa mengalun membuyarkan rencana indah Wonwoo. Tentu ia tahu siapa yang senang mengganggunya di pagi hari.

"Aissh, Kim Mingyu menyebalkan," gerutunya dalam gumaman. Dengan langkah berat dan malas Wonwoo beranjak dari kasur dan menapaki lantai kamar yang terasa dingin walau penghangat ruangan bekerja. Setelah menampakan dirinya dengan rambut berantakan dan muka yang tidak kalah kusut. Wonwoo sedikit berdeham menstabilkan suaranya untuk menjawab, "Ada apa?"

Mingyu yang bersandar di dinding samping pintu menatapnya dengan kekehan geli. "Kau bisa membuat makanan pereda mabuk?"

"Aku malas, Tuan Kim. Lagipula apa ada bahan-bahan untuk memasaknya?" Tolak Wonwoo seraya menutupi mulutnya yang tak dapat menahan kuapan.

Mingyu menggerakan satu tangannya untuk sekedar merapikan rambut halus Wonwoo yang tergerai hingga punggung. "Bukannya kemarin Jeonghan sempat belanja banyak? Siapa tahu ada masakan yang mudah dibuat."

"Haruskah sekarang?"

"Mau mandi dulu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng malas. "Temani aku. Kau yang meminta bantuanku, berarti kau juga harus membantuku," ucapnya sambil menarik lengan pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut menuju dapur. "Harusnya pemilik rumah serta kekasihnya yang melakukan ini," keluhnya lagi.

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya kemampuan memasak Jeonghan," tukas Mingyu, "Kita juga tidak bisa mengharapkan kondisi Seungcheol yang masih terkapar karena kebanyakan minum."

"Karena itu aku tidak setuju ada alkohol. Merepotkan."

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Aku akan pulang nanti bersama Seungcheol," ucap Jeonghan yang masih menyender malas pada tubuh sang kekasih yang ikut mengantar sahabat mereka ke area parkir.

"Aku dan Soonyoung mau membeli keperluan buat di asrama nanti. Kau mau ikut, Won?" ajak Jihoon sebelum memasuki mobil Soonyoung yang sudah siap sejak tadi.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur kembali," tolak Wonwoo dengan gelengan ringan kemudian menatap 2 orang lainnya yang sedari tadi menggosokkan kedua tangannya karena udara dingin yang menyengat.

"Kami mau ke _game center_!" seru Seokmin dengan cengiran lebarnya merangkul bahu Jun yang ikut mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu tinggal kau dan Mingyu." Tunjuk Seongcheol dengan dagunya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sejenak. "Kita akan bertemu lagi di asrama."

"Kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja?" Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil membukakan pintu mobil bagian penumpang. Ajakan langsung yang menyuruh gadis Jeon itu memasukinya.

"Aku malas jadi bahan gosip satu sekolah," sahut Wonwoo dengan senyum terpaksa.

Walau begitu tetap saja kakinya melangkah dan kini telah duduk nyaman di dalam mobil Mingyu. Menunggu Mingyu hingga siap menjalankan mobil yang masih mengulas senyuman geli saat menatap dirinya. Melambaikan tangannya pada para sahabatnya saat mobil bergerak keluar area parkir gedung.

"Tapi kenapa kau tetap ikut denganku?"

"Setelah kupikir rasanya malas menunggu bus atau kereta. Ada yang gratis dan tidak buang-buang tenaga kenapa harus ditolak?"

"Sangat Wonwoo. Tidak mau repot."

"Bicara soal kerepotan. Aku jadi ingat harus melaksanakan tugas patroli malam kembali." Wonwoo mendesah berat seraya menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau repot. Aku juga repot, jangan lupakan itu, Nona Jeon. Lagipula kita hanya memutari dalam asrama dan suasanya tidak semenyeramkan di film horor. Bahkan saat kita patroli, anak-anak sedang berjejer rapi di depan pintu kamar untuk di absen."

"Repot. Malas."

Mingyu tertawa tanpa membalas perkataan gadis itu kembali. Biarkan saja, daripada Wonwoo berujung merajuk. Semenjak mereka dipasangkan sebagai ketua murid di tahun terakhir mereka bersekolah ini. Mingyu sudah banyak memahami seorang Jeon Wonwoo, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Banyak penghuni sekolah yang mengatakan. Jika menjadi ketua murid, apalagi yang berbeda _gender_. Maka akan banyak kesempatan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak jika setiap hari mereka akan selalu bertemu walau berbeda jurusan. Cerita tersebut bagaikan sebuah mitos yang selalu diangkat setiap tahunnya.

Setelah beberapa tahun, dua orang ketua murid yang diambil dari peringkat terbaik dari masing-masing jurusan merupakan satu _gender_ dan tidak mungkin berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Karena itu di tahun ini, banyak yang menantikan kisah percintaan seorang Kim Mingyu kepala asrama dari jurusan Seni dan Jeon Wonwoo kepala asrama dari jurusan sastra.

Dan bagaimana tanggapan dari keduanya?

Seperti yang diduga, Mingyu hanya akan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tidak dimengerti maksudnya dan Wonwoo akan tetap berekspresi biasa seakan tidak ada hal yang penting.

Mulai dari sini lah, kita akan mengikuti keseharian yang terjadi pada sepasang ketua murid Akademi Pledis tahun ini.

Apakah sesuai dengan mitos sekolah dan harapan para murid?

Ataukah keduanya memiliki jalan cerita masing-masing dengan orang lain?

 **Asrama Ketua Murid**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Casts:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jihoon, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Jisoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rating aku masukan M karena buat ke depannya, bahasa yang dipakai mungkim terlalu vulgar. Ah, dan jangan terlalu mengharapkan adegan iyaiya di ff ini, kecuali aku mendadak khilap.**

 **Terinspirasi dari novel Harry Potter karangan JK Rowling.**

 **Warning: typo betebaran karena males ngedit.**

 **Happy reading~~~**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akademi Pledis.**

Merupakan salah satu sekolah unggulan yang ada di Korea Selatan. Di mana prestasi yang lebih diaggungkan daripada sekedar harta kekayaan untuk bisa menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Akademi Pledis memberikan 2 pilihan jurusan. Seni dan sastra.

Dengan jurusan yang kalian masuki, turut menentukan asrama yang akan dihuni selama 3 tahun ke depan. Akademi masih memberikan kelonggaran dari hari sabtu hingga minggu jika ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar seperti pulang ke rumah. Namun tetap memberitahukan lebih dahulu kepada penjaga asrama.

Untuk tetap mempersatukan dan mengawasi kedua penghuni asrama. Akademi ini selalu menentukan Ketua Murid yang diambil dari peringkat teratas tahun terakhir kedua jurusan dan 2 orang tersebut akan menempati satu rumah kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah gedung asrama seni dan sastra selama setahun. Sama halnya mereka disebut sebagai anggota dewan kesiswaan.

Kedua ketua murid diwajibkan mengurus masalah-masalah kecil sebelum diserahkan kepada guru penanggungjawab konseling. Mengurus _event_ tahunan dan yang penting memastikan tidak ada siswa yang keluar asrama lebih dari jam 10 malam. Mereka akan melakukan absensi saat jam 10 di masing-masing asrama bersama guru yang bertugas melakukan patroli. Beruntungnya isi setiap asrama tidak terlalu banyak karena akademi ini hanya menerima 180 siswa setiap tahunnya.

Di akademi ini lah, kita akan mengikuti kehidupan sehari-hari sepasang ketua murid yang bernama Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.

Bagaimanakah mereka memulai dan mengakhiri hari?

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Pagi hari merupakan waktu tersibuk bagi para anak muda yang hidup mandiri tanpa orang dewasa.

Wonwoo yang terbiasa bangun lebih awal dibanding Mingyu telah membersihkan dirinya, lalu mulai membuat sarapan cepat namun mengenyangkan bagi keduanya. Mereka sepakat untuk sarapan bersama di asrama ketua murid. Dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati berinisiatif bertugas menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah sarapan seadanya tertata rapi di atas meja makan yang memang hanya cukup dipakai untuk 2 orang. Wonwoo mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah. Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Menampilkan Mingyu yang baru selesai mandi hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit area bawahnya. Tetesan air masih membasahi dada bidang dan lengan berotot pemuda itu. Kulit yang berwarna tan tersebut semakin terlihat menggairahkan di mata kaum hawa. Membuat Wonwoo berdecak mengiringi rona samar pada wajahnya. Siapa pula gadis yang tak akan malu saat melihat tubuh lawan jenis yang memiliki bentuk idaman para pria di luar sana.

"Cepat pakai seragammu. Nanti terlambat," perintah Wonwoo berjalan cepat untuk menghindari konflik batin di mana matanya yang masih ingin melihat dan pikirannya yang berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan ketua murid perempuan, Mingyu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Seiring langkah menuju kamar pribadinya, seringai yang tercipta pun semakin lebar.

Mingyu menikmati reaksi dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menikmati sarapan mereka tanpa melontarkan satu kata pun.

Dalam kediamannya, Wonwoo mengamati lekat profil dari partner hidupnya setelah menjalani satu bulan bersama di asrama ketua murid ini. Sekilas pandang saja Wonwoo harus mengakui jika Kim Mingyu merupakan pemuda berkualitas penuh potensi di masa mendatang.

Dengan latar belakang keluarga terpandang. Keluarga Kim memiliki salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan dengan sampingan perusahaan _property_ dan _real estate_ , yang berarti pundi-pundi kekayaan hingga lahirnya keturunan marga Kim yang kesekian tak akan habis. Untuk membuktikan dirinya tak hanya sekedar menyandang marga Kim. Mingyu mempunyai otak cemerlang yang diperkirakan mampu menanggung beratnya tanggungjawab sebagai penerus perusahaan raksasa dari sang orangtua.

Ditambah visual di usia yang telah menginjak angka tujuh belas tahun ini, Kim Mingyu bagaikan seorang idola remaja yang sangat layak tampil di televisi.

Wonwoo sendiri mengakui jika ia tidak akan pernah bosan menatap wajah pemuda itu, meski disebagian besar dihiasi dengan sedikit kekakuan bercampur arogansi. Walaupun saat mereka hanya berdua, wajah tersebut sangat jarang ditemukan. Dan Wonwoo masih menerka-nerka kenapa ekspresi Mingyu selalu bisa berubah drastis saat bersamanya.

Wajah Mingyu tidak hanya dikatakan tampan. Wajah pemuda itu memiliki rupa rahang persegi dan tulang pipi tajam. Kontur keras itu diperkuat bola mata sekelam malam yang mampu membuat orang menunduk patuh. Hidung mancungnya bertengger sempurna, semakin mempertegas bahwa ia bukanlah pemuda sembarangan.

Wonwoo masih memperhatikan Mingyu yang kini tengah menghabiskan sarapan yang ia buat. Meneguk secangkir kopi seraya melihat koran. Wonwoo mendengus geli, sepertinya hanya Mingyu siswa sekolah yang menghabiskan pagi dengan membaca berita penuh politik dan naik turunnya harga saham dibandingkan berkutat, apakah buku dan tugas untuk hari ini sudah dimasukan ke dalam tas.

Mingyu yang merasa diperhatikan kini mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Apa?" Wonwoo mengelak seraya menyeruput lambat susu cokelat miliknya yang hampir habis.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi kau memperhatikanku," ujar Mingyu dengan kilatan menggoda di matanya. Ia melipat korannya dan menyangga dagunya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Berganti membalas menatap wajah Wonwoo yang ia tahu sedang diusahakan senormal mungkin walau bias kemerahan tertera di wajah manis sang gadis Jeon tersebut. "Melihat wajah tampanku, hm?" celetuknya sedikit sombong.

Wonwoo mendengus geli kembali, sedikit melirik ke arah Mingyu disela mengiris potongan roti bercampur bacon dan telor mata sapi miliknya.

"Jujur sajalah, Won. Aku tidak akan merasa terganggu kalau kau yang mengucapkannya."

"Kau memang tampan. Memangnya ada yang bilang kau jelek?" Wonwoo membalas dengan seulas senyuman tipis. Buat apa berbohong, mereka berdua memang tidak pernah tersinggung jika ada yang memperhatikan atau mengomentari satu sama lain. Entahlah, mungkin karena sudah terlampau nyaman?

"Jadi, ingin menghabiskan pagi ini dengan menatap wajahku?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Wajahmu tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku masih bisa memandanginya bahkan ketika akan tidur."

"Bagus. Ternyata kau berniat memimpikanku."

Kali ini Wonwoo melempar bekas tisu ke arah Mingyu yang berhasil dihindari. " _You wish!_ Itu kan dirimu. Apa-apaan sudah 2 malam kau mencium pipiku sebelum tidur, lalu kabur begitu saja?!"

"Rutinitas malam terbaruku. Kau harus membiasakannya, oke?"

"Tidak mau. Untuk apa? Tidak ada manfaatnya buatku," tukas Wonwoo. Pipi yang biasa seputih kapas itu semakin memerah saat dirinya teringat kalau ia sempat susah memejamkan mata hanya karena sebuah kecupan singkat tak lebih dari 5 detik di pipinya.

"Buatku sih ada. Mimpiku selalu indah. Terlalu mudah membayangkan dirimu setelah melakukan itu," terang Mingyu dengan seringai mesumnya.

Ini lah salah satu yang tidak mungkin dapat dilihat orang lain. Mingyu sering menampilkan seringai mesum penuh hasrat kala menggoda Wonwoo. Bahkan arah pembicaraan mereka terkadang terlalu vulgar. Wonwoo sendiri sampai bingung kenapa ia mau membalas setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda itu, padahal ia sering merasa bulu-bulu halus di sekujur tubuhnya meremang di sela hawa panas yang mendominasi dirinya dan terkadang membuat dirinya tak nyaman.

Tidak pernah Wonwoo seterbuka ini untuk berbicara sesuatu yang menjerumus ke arah kenikmatan duniawi. Bahkan dengan sahabat-sahabat perempuannya. Tapi menghindari seorang Kim Mingyu itu terlampau sulit.

Bagaikan magnet berbeda kutub yang saling tarik-menarik. Mingyu sendiri merasakan perubahan besar dalam hidupnya semenjak menempati asrama ketua murid bersama Wonwoo. Berbicara bebas, menggoda dan menyentuh seorang gadis. Mingyu baru pertama kali menginginkan begitu dekat hingga tahap bermimpi basah dengan gadis bermarga Jeon tersebut.

Mingyu semakin menyeringai senang saat wajah Wonwoo berhias semburat merah yang semakin mempermanis gadis itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, tanpa membereskan peralatan makan paginya. Mingyu beranjak ke seberang meja menuju Wonwoo yang menatapnya heran.

"Kena—"

Cup!

"—pa?" Wonwoo terdiam saat Mingyu mengecup pipi sebelah kanannya. Dagunya sedikit terangkat, terapit oleh ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Mingyu. Berkedip beberapa kali untuk menormalkan pikiran apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Wonwoo menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda kesal. Ia memukul bahu Mingyu, mendorongnya agar menjauh. Namun postur tegap pemuda itu tak mudah digoyahkan. Berniat menjauhkan tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang, namun tidak bisa ia lakukan. Tangan Mingyu yang satunya telah menahan pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

"Kenapa menciumku lagi sih?" Wonwoo merajuk tanpa disadarinya. Bukankah seharusnya ia marah dan mulai meneriaki Mingyu dengan kata-kata tajam andalannya yang biasa jika diganggu oleh para lelaki.

"Sarapan pagiku tidak akan lengkap tanpa menciummu. Hmm, aku ralat yang tadi hanya kecupan."

"Mau kecupan atau ciuman seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan," ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Aroma _after shave_ berpadu dengan parfum khas pria, beserta dekatnya wajah Mingyu menimbulkan suatu gairah tersendiri yang tak dapat ditolak tubuh Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak menolaknya."

"Bagaimana bisa kalau kau mendadak melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu—" Mingyu lambat berucap, memaksa menangkap seluruh pandangan Wonwoo dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Kemudian dengan bisikan berat Mingyu melanjutkan, "Aku meminta ijin untuk menciummu. Saat ini juga."

Wonwoo merasa pikirannya kosong, matanya hanya mampu melihat kedua manik sekelam malam milik Mingyu. Tanpa sadar menahan napasnya lalu mendesahkannya bersama jawaban, "Ya."

Dalam sekejap, kedua kelopak mata milik Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah menutup. Membiarkan bibir yang saling mencecap dan insting alami yang menuntun. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, dalam keadaan hasrat yang masih enggan saling melepaskan. Mingyu menjauhkan bibir keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Cantik. Kau menyempurnakan pagi hariku."

Mingyu mengecup bibirnya kembali sebelum melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Wonwoo. Dengan seulas senyuman tipis Mingyu beranjak mengambil tas sekolahnya dan keluar dari asrama ketua murid. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih mengatur napas beserta debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Saat itulah awal mula ciuman dan pagutan panas di setiap pagi hari yang dilakukan sepasang ketua murid Akademi Pledis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

 **Well done, ff dengan rating aman (?) lainnya yang terinspirasi dari asrama ketua murid di novel Harry Potter, begitupula dengan adanya patroli malam. Awalnya kepengen bikin dengan pair DraMione. Tapi keinget Meanie kayanya cocok. Lagipula epep ini bukan pake setting Hogwarts. Jadi ga bakal ada sihir dan binatang aneh yang muncul.**

 **Epep ini akan berisi chap pendek-pendek, karena isinya cuma keseharian anak sekolah yang santai. Aku ga pengen repot bikin yang ada konfliknya di sini. Di dunia nyata uda repot, ga perlu ngetik epep juga kerepotan.**

 **Thankyou buat yang uda baca. Tolong tinggalkan review kalau Anda sekalian sempat :D**

 **Menunggu kapan turun salju di rumah, Sabtu 07 Juli 2018.**

 **Cha ChrisMon (kristacha).**


End file.
